20 Days of Hurt Sam
by Supernatural720
Summary: Welcome to the 1st annual 20 days of Hurt Sam! Where I write your prompts! Leave your prompt as a review and I will post them as first come first serve. Couple Rules: - No slash & Sam must be the one that gets the brunt end of the hurt. I look forward to writing all the goodies that you want!
1. Chapter 1

The energetic 5-year-old ran across to the awaiting park, leaving his brother not far behind.

"Okay guys go have fun but Dean watch out for Sam," John said with a smile on his face, the very few times he took his boys to a park he always asked himself why they didn't do it more often. _Oh yeah, hunting things saving people... John loved being a hunter but sometimes the reality of the childhood he was giving his boys crushed him. _

"I know dad!" Dean yelled back while running after his little brother to the playground.

John sat at a nearby bench switching between researching their next hunt and watching his boys.

" Ha-ha, you can't get me!" Sam exclaimed in a sing-songy voice.

"Wanna bet?" Dean said with a smirk on his face as the two chased up and down the playground.

They had the park to themselves since most kids were in school at this time but they had just gotten to town so they had a few days before John would enroll them at the elementary school.

John smiled as he watched the two boys chase each other until they tired themselves out and sat down in the fort at the very top of the playground.

"Tired already?" John asked

"No just taking a break" Dean explained while taking gasps of air like he just ran a marathon.

Sure enough, they were up and at it again in no time.

15 YEARS LATER

Dean and Sam walked up to the park both remembering the day they played here when they were little.

"Man we had some good times didn't we"

" Yeah," Sam said with a chuckle. " You know you never did catch me that day" he added with a smirk evident on his face.

"I know, not like I couldn't catch you though, I was just letting you win," Dean said with a straight face.

"Oh whatever Dean you couldn't catch me if you wanted to."

"Wanna bet?"

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah Sam, re-match. Race to the swing set and back"

Before Sam could reply Dean took off, "Cheater!"


	2. Blood Thirsty Revenge

Today's prompt comes from **oooPennywiseooo** who requested "My idea is that the vamps that got away in Dead Man's Blood, come back for revenge."

I have never written a fic with vamps in it before so this one was a little hard for me but one vamp revenge coming right up- I hope you enjoy, and please review! Make sure to leave a prompt if you want a story- first come first serve basis.

* * *

Lighting the candle and placing it by his photo, she stood.

"Goodbye baby"

"Kate, we caught their scent"

Whipping around to face Elise, Kate smiled. This was the moment she was waiting for. Luther deserved to be avenged, and those damn Winchester's better be scared.

* * *

"Vamps are real. I still can't believe it" Dean took a swig of his beer before looking up at his brother.

Sam laughed, "Yeah definitely a surprise. But we have more important things to worry about Dean. Now that we have the Colt we need to find the demon that killed Mom and Jess."

"Sammy, Dad is back at the motel right now doing research. Can't we just appreciate our win for a second?"

Sam sighed and went back to his laptop, while Dean moved his attention to the blonde that just walked in.

* * *

"I think I got a lead on a wendigo, boys," John said as Sam and Dean walked into the motel room.

"I thought we were going after the demon?" Sam accused.

"We are Sam, but these things take time. Right now, we have no leads on it, so we may as well save some lives while we wait."

Dean rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his jacket, it was kind of exhausting being around these two on the thing that killed Mom and Jess."

"Whatever" Sam said in defeat and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_Why couldn't his brother and dad understand? He needed to find Jess's killer. He needed revenge. He was starting to scare himself. All his thoughts were consumed with rage and sorrow. Maybe the nightmares would finally end if he brought her justice. _

Placing his head in his hands he sighed, _time to put on a smile and be a good soldier for now. _Standing up, Sam flushed the toilet to make it seem like he had gone to the bathroom.

"We got about a six-hour drive to the hunt, its over in Grand Marias, MN. The usual scene, couple hikers went missing and still haven't been found. If we leave now, we can make it by sunup" John began putting his jacket on.

Dean grabbed the fish shaped key off the check-in counter. Walking out to the lot to grab their bags he motioned to Sam, "were in room fishty"

Sam frowned.

"Get it? Instead of fifty, it's fish-ty. Ya know? Cause of the fish?" Holding up the fish shaped key, Dean laughed to himself. _Well, he thought it was funny…_

* * *

The three hunters walked silently through the Minnesota northern woods, there hadn't been an attack in over a week so tracking this nasty sonuvabitch was proving harder than they liked.

As if on cue, Dean signaled his dad and brother down.

"Got a track to follow, went NE."

"Good job Dean, Sam I want you to head in that direction" John pointed East. "While Dean and I go in the direction of the print. This was we can surround him."

"Do you really think it's best if we split up dad?" Dean wasn't normally one to question his fathers' orders, but he never liked the idea of Sam going off on his own.

"Were an easier target if we're all right next to each other, Sam, go."

With that Sam turned and headed away from his family.

* * *

He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise before anything else. Turning his head to the side, he listened. Remaining still, he paused. Waiting for something to come out. He could feel he was being watched.

Kate watched Sam break off from his family, she had told her fellow nest to leave this kill to her. So here she was silently following the family into the woods, waiting for her moment to take what matters most to John, just like he had done to her.

Sam turned around to continue walking and came face to face with Kate.

He knew this meant trouble. It had only been a few weeks since they killed her mate, he couldn't say he was all too surprised to be seeing her as he knew this moment would come.

"Kate" he sighed her name.

"Hey Sammy"

For a minute all they did was stare at each other.

_In a weird way, Sam understood. She wanted revenge for them killing her mate. Just as he did for Jess's death. Although, he knows realized he only had his small knife, a flare gun and a shotgun on him. No machete. _

Glancing around for any sign of Dean or his dad, Kate spoke, "Looking for your family? You won't find them. I waited till you were far enough away. Wouldn't want my fun spoiled, now would we?"

Slowly Sam began gripping the knife he kept at his waist, it wouldn't do much, but it would buy him some time. The moment Kate turned her head to motion that there was no one around, Sam striked.

Sam dug the knife into Kate's neck, but it wasn't enough. Before he could form a thought, he was slamming against a tree. Falling to the ground with an audible _umph _Sam looked up at Kate.

"Nice try, but you aren't getting out of this one." She slowly pulled the knife out of her neck and wiped her blood off on her jeans.

Sam did his best to get back up but his lungs were struggling to take in a breath after his meeting with the tree.

Kate bent down and grabbed Sam by the neck forcing him into a standing position. "You took everything from me. You killed Luther. And now I want your daddy to feel that same pain."

Taking the freshly cleaned knife, she held it in front of Sam's eye. "This is going to make me happy"

Kate pressed the tip of the knife into his cheek, drawing a cut downward until she met his jawline. Blood flowed freely. Pausing to relish in the smell, she looked her victim in the eye before licking the blood off his cheek.

"Damn, you taste good."

Sam disgusted with the sight of his blood lining the lips of a vamp, turned his head. His feet were now dangling a few inches off the ground while she held him against the tree. His vision was beginning to blur, it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Noticing her victim was about to pass out, Kate released Sam abruptly. Watching him fall to the ground, "yeah I'm definitely not letting you die that easy."

Sam's mind wasn't cooperating, nearly being strangled would do that to you. As he tried to make his mind think of a way out of getting killed, he vaguely began hearing Kate talk again but couldn't focus on her words.

Crouching down to be eye level with Sam she once again showed him the knife, "this is for Luther" she spit as she plunged the knife into Sam's stomach. Sam gritted his teeth in pain, and just as he was able to breathe again, he felt the knife stabbing him again.

Three times.

Three times, Sam felt the cool metal tear through his skin.

Three times, he thought that would be the last strike that finally killed him.

Now here he lays on the forest grounds, knowing he's gonna die.

His vision is swarming, he's cold, and he doesn't even want to think about all the blood that now litters the forest underneath him. Closing his eyes his last thought is of Dean.

* * *

"I don't know Dad; I'm starting to worry. You sure you didn't hear Sam yell?"

"Dean, I didn't hear anything. Your mind is playing tricks on you cause you're worried bout your brother. Now focus, Dean. We have a hunt to do."

Resigning, Dean went to continue walking when he saw movement at his 5'o clock. Whipping around with his gun aimed, he was stunned at what he saw.

"Kate?"

"In the flesh."

John knew this was trouble. Much like hunters, vampires never let someone go when their mates get killed. She had come back for him. "Look, Kate, you want me so let my boys go on with their lives and you got me." He immediately began bargaining.

Laughter filled the silence of the forest. "I don't want you! I want you to feel the pain you caused me when you took away my only reason for living"

With that statement John spared a glance at Dean, suddenly realizing what her intentions were. Stepping slightly in front of Dean, John looked at Kate, "I can't let you do that"

"Well, too late. He's already dying"

_Sam. _

Dean came to the same conclusion with his father and began frantically whipping his head around looking for any sign of his baby brother. John turned towards his son, "Go, Dean. Now. Find Sam, Ill handle her"

Dean didn't need to be told twice as he ran in the direction, he last saw Sam.

* * *

Dean cursed at his brother. _Dammit Sammy, why did you have to hide your tracks well? _

Pausing, Dean stilled. Listening to the noises around him for a clue, anything that would lead him to his brother.

He could hear the leaves on the branches rustling in the breeze, the occasional bird chirping and _what was that? _

Wheezing. Someone struggling to breathe. Dean took off in that direction only to see the shape of his brother on the ground a few yards away. Skidding to a halt on his knees, Dean took in his brothers' condition.

"Sammy? Sammy time to wake up now, lazy" Dean held his brothers head in his hands as he gently tried to coax him awake. His brothers lack response was scaring him, couple that with the fact that he was literally kneeling in his brother's blood Dean felt his world was spinning.

Lifting a shaky hand to his neck to feel for a pulse, Dean held it there silently praying for something. _There. Faint and slow but there. _

"Come on Sam, I need you to rise and shine man. Open those eyes for me." Dean pressed his knuckles to his brother's sternum and began shaking him slightly, hoping to rouse him.

"D'n?"

"Hey Sammy, you're gonna be fine, I promise"

Dean could see the moment Sam remembered what happened, his eyes shot open, gasping for breath, Sam struggled to sit up, "Dean, Kate! She's here"

Holding his brother down, "calm down Sam. We know, dad is dealing with her now. But I need you to stay still, ok?"

Relaxing back onto the ground, and feeling that sudden adrenaline rush fading, Sam was consumed with pain. Scrunching his face to avoid screaming out as Dean pressed harder into his wounds.

"I know Sammy, I know. I'm a sorry man but we have to try and stop the bleeding." Dean winced in sympathy at the pain he was causing his brother.

"Dean- "

Dean had seen that look before, "No Sam. No last words bullshit. We're making it out of this, together. Just hang on"

"I can't. I can't feel anything anymore, no way that's good." Sam closed his eyes before continuing, "Thanks for coming for me D'n" Sam coughed and to Dean's horror he spit up blood.

"You're my pain in the ass little brother, course' I came." Dean wiped away the tears that were beginning to well. "Dad's gonna be here any minute Sammy, keep talking to me man."

As if on queue his dad came running through the bushes, "Dean?"

"He's bad, dad"

John could see the pain in his eldest eyes, he was scared.

"Dean grab Sammy, were not too far from the car."

Dean Awkwardly picked up his lanky too tall brother and began running back to the Impala with their father.

* * *

78 hours.

78 hours, Dean had been cramped in this shitty hospital chair, refusing to leave his brothers side.

"Sir, he's in a coma. It may be best for you to go home. Get some rest, get some food and come back later." The nurse suggested.

"Not gonna happen. I'm not leaving this room till my brother wakes up."

Sighing she returned to checking her patients' vitals. She had and failed at this argument five times now, seems it was a lost cause.

As soon as the nurse left, Dean took his brother's hand in his. "Sam, I need you to wake up man. You're scaring the shit out of me here. Plus, your nurse is really hot, and I wanted to do the respectful thing and give you first dibs since your injured and all." Dean laughed to himself in the empty room.

Returning from the cafeteria, John held out a Styrofoam cup to his son.

"Thanks" Dean accepted the coffee greedily.

"Do you think anyone has reported her body yet?"

John blew on his coffee, "Nah, lot fewer hikers because of the reports lately and even when they do find Kate's body the locals will probably try to link it to the other missing hikers." John explained.

Dean nodded while sipping the sludge this hospital tried to pass off as coffee.

* * *

Dean had his head on top of his brother's hospital bed, their hands still intertwined. Dean needed to feel his brother was still here, that he didn't die in that forest.

Dean felt himself falling asleep with the hand he was holding twitched.

"Sammy?" Dean was immediately on alert, looking at Sam's face as if his will alone could make him wake up.

"Sam, can you hear me? Come on sleeping beauty"

Sam's eyes felt like sandpaper when he opened them and holy shit, he was thirsty.

Knowing what his brother needed, Dean, poured a glass of water from the pitcher and held it to his brothers' lips. "Small sips Sammy"

Setting the cup back down, Dean met his brothers' eyes, "Man it's good to see you awake"

"How long was I out?"

"Almost four days"

Suddenly taking in his brothers' appearance, Sam noticed Dean was still wearing the Sam clothes on the day of their hunt. "Dean, have you left the hospital at all man?"

"Nah, your nurse was too hot to leave. Couldn't stop staring" Dean smiled, knowing Sam would see right through it.

"Well, I heard you awake! Welcome back." The woman Sam presumed to be his nurse walked in and introduced herself. "I'm Vicky, your nurse. I'm going to go tell the doctor you are awake, but let me know if you need anything, okay sweetie?"

"Thanks" Sam replied

With that Vicky turned and walked out.

"Really Dean?"

Dean blushed at getting caught in his lie.

"She's old enough to be our grandma" Sam laughed.

Dean met his brothers' eyes, silently telling him what he couldn't say.

"Thanks, Dean. For everything."


	3. Can't Breathe

Pennywise I am so happy you loved your story! Today's prompt comes from a **Guest** who requested a "What about Sam has an allergic reactions to cheese or whatever comes to your mind I'm sure is better"

I did change it from cheese only because after some research it seems milk (cheese) allergies tend to only last through infancy or childhood! But do not fret- one anaphylactic Sam coming up! Let's set this in early season 1. Please review!

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in the hospital room waiting for their discharge papers. It had been a long few hours, both boys had been thrown around more than they like on their last hunt, but it was Sam who had gotten the brunt of it.

The doctor walked in, "okay we've got the cut all cleaned up, but because there was a lot of debris in it I am concerned about infection. Sam, do you have any allergies to medications?"

Sam's arm was finished being stitched and bandaged when he looked up at, "No Sir"

"Great, before you go I'm going to have the nurse administer a shot of penicillin. This will help fight any chance of infection. Otherwise, you are good to go and just follow the care instructions we gave you."

"We will, thanks" Dean held up the instructions in his hand.  
The nurse Sandy walked in holding a sterile tray, "Okay sweetie, right or left side?" The nurse striked Sam as the motherly typed, her brunette hair pulled back and donning a flowered scrub top.

"Uh- right's fine" Sam replied, holding out his arm.

"Oh no sweets, in order for this shot to be the most effective it actually gets administered in your glutenous region." Sympathy was dripping off her voice.

"Hah! You have to get a shot in your ass man" Dean joked as he stood. "I'll pull the car around while you get to 2nd base with the nurse here" with a wink in Sandy's direction, Dean walked out still chuckling to himself.

Less than 20 minutes later the boys were back in their motel room that to Deans liking was very close to the hospital.

Dean glanced at his brother whose feet were propped on the small table while he flicked through the channels. _Damn, that was one nasty spirit. _

Dean hadn't seen a cut that deep in a long time and he immediately knew it was going to require a hospital. Not that he liked seeing Sammy get hurt at all, but he was thankful cause it could have been way worse. "I'm hoppin' in the shower"

"kay" Sam motioned at his brother while finally choosing a rerun of Godzilla.

Sam heard the shower turn on and he sighed leaning his head back against the couch. The second he closed his eyes a wave of dizziness hit him. "Woah" Sam spoke to the empty room, he opened his eyes wide in an attempt to ward off the dizzy spell but that only seemed to make it worse.

Suddenly the room was spinning, and Sam found it hard to breathe. He could hear himself wheezing with each breath. Something wasn't right. Sam tried to call out for Dean only for it to turn into a coughing attack.

Dean turned off the shower and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist he looked over at realized he forgot to bring his change of clothes into the room with him. "Dammit" securing the towel he opened the door to their room and immediately froze.

Sam was no longer on the couch but rather on all fours on the carpet and Dean could tell from his short wheezing breaths that the kid could barely breathe.

"Sam!" Crouching down to his brother's level, Dean pushed Sam back, so he was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. "Sammy, deep breaths kiddo. In and out" Dean tried to coach Sam into breathing slower, but the minute Sam looked him in the eye he knew this was out of his element. Grabbing the cell phone that laid on the table dean dialed 911. Dean gave the dispatcher their address before chucking the phone aside, Sam's lips were now getting a tint of blue that Dean did not like.

Moving Sam to a laying down position to hopefully help him breathe Dean once again tried to calm his brother down, taking his hand and squeezing, "helps coming Sammy, hang on okay? Just keep breathing. Feel that?" Dean motioned when he placed Sam's hand on his own chest "I want you to copy my breathing, okay?"

* * *

I was hoping to not have to see you so soon Sam motioned Dr. Collins

"Doc, what the hell happened?" Dean accused.

"Seems Sam had an allergic reaction to the penicillin we gave him. We're lucky that you were staying so close, the epinephrine the paramedics gave him saved his life."

Dean squeezed his brothers' hand tighter before the doctor continued.

"I'm going to hold you here overnight, to make sure the 2nd wave of the anaphylactic shock doesn't happen. While this is rare it typically happens within the first 12 hours after an attack. In the meantime, Sam, rest and let us know if you need anything."

"Thanks" Sam answered, his eyes already closing. He was exhausted from the day's events.

Dean saw Sam struggling to keep his eyes open, "rest Sammy, I'll be here".


	4. Stunt

Welcome to day 3! Today's prompt comes from **Isdugat **who asked for "I would like a story where John forces Sam to go on a hunt while Dean is away and Sam gets hurt saving his dad" For this story, Dean is 20 and Sam is 17. I actually struggled with this one quite a bit, I normally don't write John/Sam stories so it was a fun challenge!

Please review (I love reading them!) and make sure to leave a prompt if you want a story 😊

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to go, dad? I don't like leaving you and Sammy alone to hunt" Dean questioned as he packed his bag.

"It will be good practice for you son, to hunt with people other than Sam and I. Well be fine Dean, stop your worrying and get your head on straight. You need to focus so you can actually be of help to Caleb."

Grumbling to himself, Dean finished packing and looked over at Sam, who clearly wasn't too happy with this plan either. Sam sat with his arms folded at the kitchenette table head in a book. But Dean saw right through it. He knew Sam wasn't reading but rather distracting himself from the fact that Dean was about to leave.

Dean looked at his father and nodded towards the door, signaling to give him a minute. John sighed knowing this was out of his element, "I'll be back in a bit boys, gonna grab us some grub for dinner" John grabbed the keys off his nightstand and left.

"Hey Sammy, I don't like it either but dad's right. It will be good hunting practice for me" Dean reassured while taking a seat at the table.

"Who's gonna protect you, Dean? I don't like not being there with you, being your backup"

"hey when does your awesome big brother ever need protecting?" a smirk lined his lips

"Well, let's see there was the spirit in Indiana, the wendigo in Minnesota, the.." Dean cut him off before Sam could finish.

"Alright-alright I get it. Look, Sam, I have to do this. I know it sucks but try to get along with dad ok? You're his backup until I get home in a week and you can't do that If you two are arguing, ok?"

Sam dipped his head back down and stared at the book pages again, "kay"

"bitch" Dean stood, smiling at Sammy waiting for his response.

Sam laughed and it was music to Dean's ears, "jerk"

Four Days later

For the most part, his dad and he had cleaned the weapons and done research on what hunt they would take when Dean returned. Sam actually kind of liked it, a bit of R&R in the midst of their crazy. His thoughts were interrupted when his dad's phone rang.

Watching his dad pace as he talked on the phone, Sam had a feeling he didn't like what he was about to be told.

"Pack your stuff Sam, we've got a hunt," John ordered.

Sam frowned "uh-what about Dean? He'll be back in a couple of days, can't we wait for him"

"No can do, it's a nasty spirit that Pastor Jim needs help with. He called us cause we're closest to the hunt. It's only about an hour away. Simple salt and burn Sam, we should be back tonight still. So grab your gear" John spoke as he loaded their freshly cleaned weapons back into the bag.

Sighing, Sam stood and began doing the same with his gear.

* * *

Making their way into the abandoned house, plan in motion, father and son both took an entrance. John came through the front while Sam entered on the side. They knew the remains were out in the open due to quite a few teenagers telling stories about it.

Canvassing the home, John stopped in his tracks, "well that's nice and easy" He motioned towards the skeletal remains that sat in a chair by the fireplace.

"How come no one reported this again?"

"Kids thought it was some elaborate prank I guess. Kept coming back to scare their friends till one of them died last week that's when Jim caught scent of it."

Taking out the lighter fluid and salt they doused the body in both. John lit the match and let it drop to the chair feeling his face heat up from the fire.

"See Sam? Like I said. Easy." John joked while putting his supplies back into his duffel bag before zipping it up.

Sam went to reply when he saw the spirit appear, "DAD! Watch out" he ordered before firing a round at the spirit. "What the hell! I thought we burned her?"

"There must be something of hers around here still that's keeping her here." John regained his footing and began putting a plan into motion. "Okay Sam, stay alert. I will take the East wing of the house and you take the West Wing. Look for any personal possessions that could be keeping her here."

"yes sir"

With that father and son separated.

Sam was already onto the 2nd room when he eyes something gold catch his eyes. Investigating further, Sam found a locket and he knew this is what they were looking for. Clutching the jewelry he turned to find his dad.

"Dad, I found it. It's an old locket." Sam motioned towards his dad's back.

Before John could reply the spirit sent them both flying in different directions. "Son, are you hurt?" John yelled to his boy.

Sam struggled to sit up, a bit dazed but otherwise okay, "no I'm okay"

"Quick Sam, give me the locket" John held out his hand while Sam fumbled to give it to him. Turning and running towards the fire, the spirit literally ripped the rug out from under him causing a rather hard face plant to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" groaning John rolled over rubbing his face. Sam fired a round at her before helping his dad up.

It all happened so quick, one minute he was running towards the remains to throw the locket in and the next he heard Sam yell for him, "Dad look out!" But it was too late.

Sam saw it happen in slow motion, their pistol floating in mid-air, being aimed right at his dad. Doing the only thing Sam could think of he ran. He ran and shoved his dad out of the way of the incoming bullet.

At first, Sam felt nothing, thinking the bullet missed him he looked down only to see the red staining his shirt. The pain came like a freight train. Sam fell to his knees only to be held up by strong arms.

"Easy Sam, I got ya" John lowered Sam the rest of the way to the floor ripping off his jacket in the process. "Sorry, I know. I have to stop the bleeding though" he said in response to sams gasp.

Seeing the spirit appear again, John looked around before setting his eyes on the locket. "Hang on Sammy" John reached over and grabbed the locket and threw it into the fire. He watched while the spirit burned into the air before his attention was brought back to the sound of Sam struggling to breathe.

John didn't like how pale Sam looked, or the amount of blood he was now laying in. Reaching for his phone he dialed 911.

* * *

Opening his eyes only to close them immediately due to the blinding white Sam tried again but this time only opening them slightly. Squinting at the brightness it suddenly dimmed. Forcing his eyes to focus and make out the shape that was looking at him, "Dean?"

"the one and only"

"what are you doing here?"

"Dad called me while you were in surgery, I came here as soon as I could."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah man, luckily the bullet went through and through but not before it did a lot of damage that they had to repair. You are also on a blood transfusion cause you lost so much." Dean sighed before continuing, "Seriously Sam, don't ever pull that crap again. You nearly gave me a heart attack when Dad called me."

"Sorry" Sam replied, it was all he could think of saying. He felt Dean squeeze his hand tighter before their dad walked in holding food. "Sam, your awake."

"yes, sir" Sam didn't bother hiding the tiredness from his voice.

"Listen, son, I am damn proud of what you did on that hunt. But I don't want you pulling a stunt like that again, you hear?" Sam stared at his dad in confusion before John continued, "It's my job to protect you. Not the other way around. And I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of you boys." John cleared his throat, uncomfortable with how much emotion he was showing.

This time with a smile Sam replied, "Yes sir"

"Rest son, we'll be here"


	5. Janitor's Closet

Okay, wow! First sorry for the delay- I was plagued with terrible writer's block and literally started this story like four separate times before nailing down the plot. It turned out differently then I had planned but I still liked the way it turned out & hopefully you do too! Today's prompt is brought to us by Hyb108 who requested one of my favorite plot lines, "How about a story with Sam getting hurt because Dean "neglects" or does not acknowledge him in some way? Thank you!"

Sam is 14, Dean is 18.

* * *

Stuffing his backpack with the last of his books, he set off to find Dean.

Sam's mind immediately went to all the fun stuff they could do for the day, I mean four whole hours?! Their dad would never know that the school closed early for the day, something about forgetting to advise families it was teacher conferences day. But Sam didn't care why he just knew it left him and Dean freedom to spend It how they see fit. Sam practically skipped through the halls.

Sam stopped at Dean's locker finding it strange his brother wasn't there, Sam glanced around and sighed when he came up short for any sign of his big brother. Just as he was about to try outside the school, he heard a girls laugh come from the janitors closet. Rolling his eyes, he knew he had found Dean.

Stepping towards the door, Sam raised his hand and knocked lightly, "Dean?"

He heard someone curse, fumble around and then cracks the door open, "Not now Sammy, go back to class" Dean shut the door abruptly and the girl behind the door started giggling again.

"Dean Scho-" He was cut off by Dean again, "Sam. I said not. Now."

Sam could tell by that tone that his brother was serious. Sighing Sam turned around and headed outside.

_Fine, I guess I will just wait outside for Dean then. _

Sam had sat down in the grass outside the high school's main building and pulled out his English textbook and began reading the chapters that were due tomorrow.

An hour later

_What the hell is taking Dean so long? _

Patience weaning, Sam re-packed his backpack and set off to get Dean.

Walking with purpose towards the janitor's closet, he stopped dead when he heard Dean's laugh.

_He needs this, he needs to feel normal too. I can't take away his only source of fun in this shit town. _

Determined to no longer rain on Dean's parade, Sam turned around and began his walk home. Shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun, Sam spared one last glance towards the doors before beginning his journey.

* * *

One second Sam was walking and the next thing he knew he was calling out for Dean as he felt the blood leaving his body, "De-"

* * *

"I-ah had a good time sweetheart, whadda ya say we do this again?" Dean shrugged his jacket back on before holding the door open for Mandi.

"I'm free tonight Dean…"

"I gotta take my little brother home first but ill call ya"

Mandi smiled before walking down the hall.

Xxxxx

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I just hit someone. _

Peering her head out her window she saw the young boy she just hit, _is he dead? Shit. _

Looking around and not finding anyone in sight, she left the scene. _I'm sorry. _

* * *

Dean frowned at the empty halls, _where the hell is everyone? And where is Sam?_

"Son, what are you still doing here?" Mr. Bonrenko asked when he noticed the senior wandering the halls.

"uh- cause it's only noon?" _What? Did Dean lose his mind? _

"Kid, school was let out an hour ago. Early release…"

Dean didn't spare the teacher another breath before turning on his heels and calling Sammy's cell. _Now he was really starting to worry._

Dean looked in everyone one of Sam's classes on his schedule only to find no trace, he called a dozen times and got no answer, cursing under his breath Dean made his way out to the Impala. Taming his 'Sammy Radar' Dean decided to drive their route home, hoping Sam was sitting in their apartment with his nose in some book.

* * *

What a perfect day, the skies were clear, and the sun was shining on his face. He could feel the warmth and closed his eyes, picturing he was somewhere else, somewhere safe, anywhere but here. Dying alone.

* * *

Dean drove through the streets ridiculous slow, keeping an eye out for Sam along the way. Reaching for his phone he began dialing Sam again when he spotted it. His kid's backpack, laying alone on the curb. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he scanned the area before seeing him. Dean felt like the wind was knocked out of him like his life ended right then and there. He felt like time stopped but before he knew it he was running to Sam's side.

Skidding to a stop, Dean fell to his knees, "Sammy- oh god"

Dean's hands hovered above Sam's broken body, unsure of where he could touch him without causing more pain to his baby brother. Lightly tapping his brother's cheek, "Sammy? Come on bro, wake up. You're scaring me man"

Dean scanned Sam's body, taking in his injuries- this was bad. Sam had a gaping cut along his hairline, a piece of the car's bumper sticking out from his stomach, his leg bent at an unnatural angle- and those were just the injuries Dean could see. He didn't even want to think about the internal ones. Dean didn't like the wheezing sound Sam made with every breath but at least he was breathing.

Dean contemplated bringing Sam into the hospital himself but deep down he knew this was out of his skill set. Fumbling with his phone, Dean dialed 911.

"Stay with me buddy- its gonna be okay. I'm gonna make it better right? Just like I always do." It made Dean nervous that Sam had yet to rouse or show any sign of waking up.

Three Day's Later

2:47 pm

"We honestly can't guarantee if he'll ever wake- it's up to him now"

5:38 pm

"Come on man, I need you here with me. Fighting the good fight. You and me, remember?"

5:57 pm

"hun, maybe you should get some rest? Maybe go home and come back tomorrow, you haven't left his side at all"

6:07pm

"That nurse doesn't know who she's talking to, but don't worry Sammy I'm not leaving you. Never"

12:51 am

Dean felt the finger's twitch first, "Sammy?"

Then he was gifted with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Sam's eye's finally opening. _Man, being around you is making me soft, Sammy. _

"De-"

No words were needed when Dean knew exactly what Sam needed, reaching behind him he grabbed the Styrofoam cup and brought the straw to Sam's lips. "Small Sips Sammy, you don't want to get sick"

Dean saw Sam already needing to fight sleep, "Go to sleep Sam, I'll be here" _Ill always be here. _


End file.
